Distr(act)ed
by agcntsimmons
Summary: Things are never normal in the Coulson household. Shenanigans after shenanigans happen, but Mama May's got it all covered. Family fluff! With a huge dose of Fitz and May relationship!


Phil and Melinda are married and adopted Fitz, Jemma and Skye when they were toddlers.

Let's just say Fitz and Jemma had a quite 'normal' childhood and didn't skip grades because of their intelligence They're still brilliant, of course, just not as much as having two PhDs at 16.

Fitz and Jemma are 13, 8th grade.

Skye is 12, 7th grade.

-.-.-.-

"Hey mom, do you happen to know where those binders I bought yesterday have gone?"

Melinda May dropped her pen on the floor, sending a quiet _plink_ to the small room. "Fitz! You scared the wits out of me!" She looked at her son who was leaning on the doorframe of her work room, then to the clock right above him. "I didn't realise it was so late—when did you get home?"

Fitz went to her desk and retrieved the fallen pen. "Mom, my binders. I need really need those for tomorrow. Turns out the high school orientation program starts earlier."

"Thank you. Wait, really? I thought they were supposed to start next week." She took her pen from his hand, taking in those sky blue eyes under the frown that appeared on his forehead. "That's very unusual." She copied his frown.

"I know, that's why I'm looking for my binders _now_. If I'd known the schedule's changed I wouldn't be looking for it at this time, mom." Fitz let out a huffed breath.

"I know, sweetheart. Come on, I think I know where it is."

They both left Melinda's work room and went to the living room. Melinda, having known where most things are in the house, directly made her way to the cabinet next to the TV. Fitz flopped onto the sofa, splayed out tiredly.

"Here you go." Melinda handed the binders and sat next to him. "Why are you so tired, huh? Anything bothering you?"

"Huh? No, not really. When is dad going to be home?" Fitz nested his head against her shoulder.

Leaning over, Melinda kissed the top of his head. He had grown so much since she and Phil adopted him and Jemma nine years ago. He was quite wary of the American family at first, but then grew to trust and eventually love them as he spend more time living with them. "I don't know, baby. Do you miss him?"

"Mom, I'm a teenager now. And it's quite exhausting to be the only male in the house, so yeah."

Chuckling, she wrapped her son to a hug he reluctantly accepted. "Hey… It's not that bad, you know. I'm still here. You should've gotten used to it by now."

Fitz' frown returned and he scoffed at his mother. "I'll never get used to dad not being around so often."

"Ah, so that's what all this is about? You want your father to be home forever?" Melinda smiled sadly, knowing the change of Phil's position would hit him the hardest.

Phil Coulson opted to stay at home and do in-house paperwork for S.H.I.E.L.D. when they first adopted Fitz and Jemma. He and Melinda promised each other to be a steady parent for their children as they grow up, especially during the early ages where it is an important stage of a person's life.

They knew doing those paperworks from home wouldn't be enough for a lifetime commitment job, and decided when the 'twins' are close to high school, he would start doing field missions again. Turns out, one of the children wasn't so ready for it.

"Well—yes, I mean no!" Fitz stuttered. It was clear that he was troubled by the thought. "He just—he's not leaving for _ever_ , right? Then it's fine."

"Hey, calm down, buddy. He's not going anywhere for now." Melinda rubbed his arms, trying to soothe him down. "I think you know that if he could choose to be anywhere in the world right now, he would be here."

Fitz giggled silently. "I'm sure he would heavily consider Tahiti, ma. He never shuts up about the freakin' place."

The amused mother grinned and said, "That's possible, but he would take _us_ with him too."

"Speaking of us, where's—"

"Um, mom… I'm positive I bought five binders." Fitz quickly interrupted, holding up his four binders. "Where's the other one?"

"Are you sure?" Melinda got up to check the cabinet again. "There's no binders left in here, Fitz. Maybe—"

"What, really?" Fitz strolled to her mother. "Aw, now we have to buy again."

Melinda was grateful that her previous profession was spying, because she definitely sensed something wrong here. Fitz usually doesn't interrupt people when they were speaking.

"Come on, mom. I told you I need those by tomorrow." Fitz took her hand and pulled her to the front door.

Melinda held her ground, turned her son's face towards her and asked, "Fitz, where are your sisters?"

Fitz blanched. "Never mind. I could just use these for the time being." He turned and scurried up to the staircase. "See you later, mom. Thanks!"

"Not so fast, young man!" Melinda shouted so that he could hear her from the second floor. "Come back here, please."

At the top of the stairs, Fitz groaned. "That's it, we're done."

The boy hurried back down to be greeted by the face of his stern mother with her arms crossed.

"I'm going to ask this one more time, Fitz. Where are your sisters?"

Fitz sighed and reached into his back pocket, retrieving a folded paper.

"What is this?" Melinda asked, lifting her eyebrows.

Fitz mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Excuse me?"

He scowled, shoving his hands to his pockets. "It's a note from Mrs. Mayren."

"If I were to read this, would it reveal the whereabouts of your sisters?"

"Yes, ma'am." Fitz answered softly.

Melinda skimmed the contents of the letter and sighed. "Daisy I would suspect, but Jemma too? And you were supposed to…"

"Make sure you were busy enough until they're home from detention." He shrugged.

"Fitz…" Melinda murmured, shaking her head. She knew that Daisy was the mindmaster of this grand scheme, but it was rare for her to drag Jemma instead of Fitz, and he would do anything for her sisters.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen; you spend the rest of the afternoon in your room, no computers and gadgets, until supper and I'll buy those binders for you _after_ your sisters come home, deal?"

Fitz really didn't want to know what would happen if he said no, so he replied with, "Deal."

"Okay, then. Up you go." Melinda took his shoulders and directed him towards the staircase.

He groaned. "Can't I at least know where dad is? You never did tell me." Fitz put up a sad face at her mother, hoping to receive a reprieve from his sentence.

A few seconds went by, mother and son staring at each other.

"Okay fine, he's in San Juan. No more questions, young man." Melinda pointed the stairs and Fitz ran up to his room with a "Yes!" punching a fist to the air for his triumph.

Shaking her head, she glanced at the clock and made her way to the foyer. Leaning on the nearest doorframe she tapped her foot, crossed her arms and waited.

Ten minutes later, the two girls quietly made their way through the door. They were welcomed with the sight of their mother, again, pointing at the stairs with an eyebrow lifted.

"Upstairs, both of you."

"Ugh, Fitz…" Daisy groaned, throwing her head back.

"Now."

"I told you he couldn't do it." Jemma huffed, dragging her feet towards the stairs.

"You're both grounded."

"Too late now, Jems."

"No TV for a week."

That made the two girls freeze halfway up the staircase.

"What? Mama…" Daisy started.

"I guess that was fair." Jemma resigned.

"Jemma!" Daisy hushed.

"Do you want me to make it two weeks instead, Daisy?"

"No! Bye mom!"

A few moments later, the sound of a door slamming could be heard and Melinda chuckled. "Pranking the cafeteria supervisor…"

' _Those two's shenanigans are the always the most hilarious_ ' she thought, still laughing.


End file.
